Bestest Friends Forever
by lizzierae
Summary: "We always promised when we were Pee Wee Hockey players that we would stick together." Yes, another cute one-shot of the boys becoming best friends!


_I don't own anything. :) And Pee Wee Hockey isn't usually five-year-olds, it's more like 11 and 12-year-olds, but I changed it because I like this better. If you didn't know that...well...you learn something new everyday, I guess! Enjoy:))_

_.._

Five-year-old Kendall Knight walked into Pee Wee Hockey practice on his very first day. He was more excited than anything. He _loved_ hockey, ever since his daddy first taught him how to play. They watched Minnesota Wild games all the time, and even went to a few games. Hockey was Kendall's _dream_. So when he was finally old enough to play, he begged his mommy and daddy to sign him up.

Little Kendall ran into the ice skating rink with a huge grin on his face, too-big hockey stick in hand. His father was right behind him with the duffel bag carrying all of Kendall's necessary equipment for the day. The five-year-old flew into the designated Pee Wee area, where Logan Mitchell and his father stood, waiting for the rest of the Pee Wee team. Kendall knew, and was very proud of the fact, that his father and Mr. Mitchell were the Pee Wee coaches. He wasn't quite sure of who the other Pee Wee players were yet, but he liked surprises.

"Hi, Logan—ready to start practice?" Kendall asked with pure excitement. He knew Logan was a shy kid and didn't really like hockey as much as he did—_no one _did—but Kendall figured he should at least show Logan how fun hockey really was. He knew Logan was only there because his parents wanted him "to be more involved and interact more with other children"—that's what he heard his mommy say anyway. So he made it his mission to befriend Logan.

Logan just gave a small smile in response to Kendall's excitement.

"It's gonna be so much fun! Who else do you think is on the team?" Kendall continued to bombard the quiet boy with questions.

Logan shrugged and quietly replied, "I dunno..."

"Oh." He looked up at his father, "Daddy, who else is coming?"

Mr. Knight, who was talking with Mr. Mitchell, smiled at Kendall and replied, "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out, Big Guy. Why don't you and Logan go warm up on the ice while we wait for everybody else?"

Kendall gasped, "Can we, Daddy?"

Mr. Knight laughed and nodded, "Be careful!"

"Come on, Logan!" Kendall grabbed the other boy by the arm.

Logan looked up at his father pleadingly.

"Go ahead, Logie. You and Kendall can skate while we wait," Mr. Mitchell told his son.

Kendall giggled, "Logie...I like that. I'm gonna call you that from now on!"

Logan gave a lopsided, shy smile, and he and Kendall made their way inside the rink. Their fathers watched them with smiles on their faces, happy to see their boys becoming friends.

A few minutes into their skating around, Kendall noticed two boys enter the area: Carlos Garcia and James Diamond. Carlos was his neighbor, and James' daddy was friends with Carlos', so Carlos' dad dropped the boys off at their first practice.

"Look!" Kendall called to Logan, pointing over to the new-comers. "That's Carlos and James. They must be here for hockey!"

Logan looked over at the boys and smiled as they made their way onto the ice to interact with their soon-to-be teammates.

"Hi, guys!" Carlos greeted them, spinning around Kendall and Logan.

"Carlos—be careful!" they heard his dad call to him from where Kendall and Logan's fathers both remained.

"Okay, Papi!" Carlos returned.

"You too, James!" he told the other boy. "Have fun, boys!"

"Bye, Mr. Garcia!" James called, catching up to Carlos.

"See you, Papi!" Carlos called when his father left a second after talking to Mr. Knight and Mr. Mitchell.

"Guess we're all teammates!" Kendall cheered, even more excited than he was before.

An hour and a half later, hockey practice was over and the group was having a snack together before they went home.

"We're gonna kick hockey butt this season, you guys!" Kendall called to his teammates.

"How do you know, Kendall?" Logan asked the way-too-positive boy.

"I just know, Logie," Kendall replied. "And I got a secret." He sat down in his seat and looked at the other three boys around him. Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond were the three boys he hung out with the entire practice.

"What is it, Kendall?" Carlos asked with a certain gleam in his eyes. He _loved_ secrets, and he could _totally_ keep them! Sometimes...

"Is it a big secret we have to promise not to tell?" James followed.

"No, you can tell _everyone_," Kendall answered, a big smile on his face.

"What is it?" Carlos repeated himself, leaning across the table to hear Kendall's big secret better.

"You guys are my bestest friends," Kendall told them the secret he'd been keeping inside of him all night. It felt like practically _forever_!

"Woooow," Carlos and James said in unison.

"I never had a best friend before..." Carlos trailed off.

"He said 'bestest' friend, dummy!" James reminded him, lightly shoving the boy next to him.

"Hey!" Carlos shoved back. "I never had a _bestest_ friend either."

"That's why we gotta stick together," Kendall told his new friends. "Forever and ever."

"We promise," Carlos and James again said together, putting their tiny hands on top of Kendall's. All three boys looked to Logan, who had yet to say or do anything about their new promise.

"Come on, Logie!" Kendall encouraged him. "Don't you wanna be our bestest friend too?"

Logan gave a tiny smile and put his hand in the pile with the other boys', "Best friends forever."

"_Bestest_," James corrected a final time.

"Right," Logan nodded. "Bestest friends, sticking together no matter what."

Kendall gave a big smile. They were all going to be bestest friends for the rest of their lives.


End file.
